


The Science of Mickey

by ticktockclockwork



Series: The Life and Times of Tick the Tock [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticktockclockwork/pseuds/ticktockclockwork





	The Science of Mickey

“Sherlock you look ridiculous.”

“It is called ‘blending in’ John.”

“No it’s called looking ridiculous.”

“You should wear yours John.”

“No.”

“But it has your name on it.”

“NO.”

“I bought it for you. I am offended at your refusal.”

“Well tough.”

“It would fit you. I made sure that this was an adult size and not one for a juvenile.”

“I understand that Sherlock and I appreciate your foresight but, no.”

“If I ask nicely, will you wear it?”

“No.”

“Just once.”

“No.”

“No one here knows you. And they are all wearing them as well.”

“No.”

“Just for a minute.”

“No.”

“Thirty seconds.”

“No.”

“Ten.”

“No.”

“Fine. Then, for my birthday. You cannot refuse a birthday request.”

The glare Sherlock got in return was vicious and would have scared anyone else away. But there wasn’t another refusal and instead John lifted the hat, pulled down the thin elastic string and slipped it into place. The hat fit snug on his head, smushing down his hair, while the elastic looped under his chin. He didn’t even have to see his new shadow to know he looked like an idiot.

Sherlock simply beamed. “There was that so difficult?”

“Can I remove them now, please?”

“Not yet, let me take a picture.”

“No Sherlock, don’t!” But before John could yank them off Sherlock had snapped a pic on his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. “You are pure evil. I don’t even know why you asked to come here anyways.” John said, yanking off that ridiculous hat and stuffing it into their bag.

“Testing out a theory John. Everyone claims that this is the happiest place on earth so I decided to find out for myself. So far, I have not been disappointed.” John rolled his eyes and gave Sherlock a playful shove. “Fine, but if I have to hear Its a Small World anymore today, you are at least buying me a churro. Maybe ten.” Sherlock laughed and nodded, pleased to do anything else John wanted now that he had a picture of his boyfriend in Mickey ears to admire for all time.

Best Birthday Ever.


End file.
